Percy and Annabeth- Out of Tarturus
by AGreyMood
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are out of Tarturus- and they are not the same. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Piper's P.O.V.

We were running out of time. Gaea was winning, and we both knew it.

We needed Percy andAnnabeth.

There I stood panting next to Jason.

"Shall we?",I asked.

"Lets do it.", he agreed.

Just as we were about to charge, the Doors of Death opened, and two people ran out, a boy and a girl.

The was brown from dirt and red from blood. She had a super skinny frame like she had not had anything to eat for a couple of weeks. Her clothes hung off of her like theywere 6 sizes too big. She had multiple gashes and burns.

The bot looked much worse his hair resembled the girls. His frame was even skinnier than the girls and he was wearing a monster skin belt. The boy had a bloodied shirt, wrist, back,and leg. His face a gash across his right cheek.

As soon as they were out of the Doorway, they sqeezed there eyesshut and fell to their knees.

We aLeo, Fank,and Jason wanted to charge them, but Hazel and I stpped them.

"They could be friendly.", Hazel said.

After a little bit they approached us and said to our suprise:

"Hey guys! Miss us?"

"Who are you?", Frank said nervously.

The boy and girl looked at each other.

"You really dont recongnize us?"

We shook our heads.

"Then maybe you will recognize us like this.", The boy said.

He then manipulated the water so it covered them for a couple seconds. When it fell away they were free of any dirt so you could now twll that the boys hair was black and the girls hair was blond.

I recognized them first.

"Percy and Annabeth?"

Percy and Annabeth broke into grins that stretched from ear to ear.

It was like a spell had been broken because then everybody started criing and hugging.

But Percy and Annabeth looked uncomfortable, like were broken onthe inside and had to get used to living in society.

Hazel must have noticed it too, because she exclaimed,

"Guys! Give them some space!"

My friends reluctantly retreated.

Percy and Annabeth were about to say something but a roar came from the Doors of Death. Footsteps followed, each getting louder and louder.

Anabeths eyes went wide, as did Percys.

"Quick!", hissed Percy running to the Doors. "Close them!"

We followed his orders.

AUTHORS NOTE

I WILL NOW GO TO RIGHT AFTER THEY DEFEAT GAEA. PERCY DELIVERS THE KILLING BLOW BY STABBING GAEA IN THE HART WITH RIPTIDE AND CREATING AN EARTHQUAKE INSIDE HER...

A cheer went up from the army of Camp Half-Blood camers and CampJupiter's.

Chiron came trotting up to Percy and Annabeth, a dozen edics behind him.

His face went slack as he saw how bad they looked.

"My gods, you two look-...look...", Chiron trailed off.

"Horrible? Nasty? Like hobos? Yeah, we know.", Percy said.

Chiron maaged a laugh. "That wasn't how I was going to put it, but sure, my dear, dear children!"

Chiron led them away with the Apollo kids.

It was great they were back!

Hello peoples! How do you like it so far? I wanted to read a story like this,but there wasnt any so I decided to make one.

elliefs


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

_A cheer went up from the army of Camp Half-Blood camers and Camp Jupiter's._

_Chiron came trotting up to Percy and Annabeth, a dozen medics behind him._

_His face went slack as he saw how bad they looked._

_"My gods, you two look-...look...", Chiron trailed off._

_"Horrible? Nasty? Like hobos? Yeah, we know.", Percy said._

_Chiron managed a laugh. "That wasn't how I was going to put it, but sure, my dear, dear children!"_

_Chiron led them away with the Apollo kids._

_It was great they were back!_

**Chiron's P.O.V.**

Those two looked like living zombies.

I am sorry if that offends them, but it is true.

They looked like snakes that were ready to shed their skin.

When we reached the infirmary, I pulled Will aside.

"Listen. I want you to prepare for them to be different, not just physically, but mentally."

"Nobody knows what it is like down there but them and Nico. The horrors they have encounted down there are beyond my wildest belief."

"Annabeth I have no doubt will pull through her PTSD and depession, but Percy, I'm sure, took the brunt of it, if you get what I am saying."

Will nodded.

"I understand, sir."

I smiled.

"No need for this 'sir' business, Will. Chiron is fine."

He smiled back at me.

**Will's P.O.V.**

Wow, he was right about depression.

Percy and Annabeth sat on the beds they had been givin.

A radio was playing in the distance:

_Ay, ay, ay_  
_Good to see you, come on in, let's go_  
_Yeah, let's go_  
_Alright, alright_  
_OK, uh, alright, OK_  
_Alright, OK_

_Return of the Mack, get up!_  
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_  
_Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_  
_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
_And we did it, our way._  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_  
_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_  
_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you_  
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_  
_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._  
_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing a song and it goes like_  
_Raise those hands, this is our party_  
_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_I saw we put our hands up_  
_I saw we put our hands up_

_Let's go!_

_[3x]_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Ma-ckle-more_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I really want to thank Known-As-Rome. She has helped me so much. Also, she is now the beta for this story(as well as my other ones).**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed. **

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I, thank Zeus, had escaped the war with minor injuries- a scrape here, a bruise there.

I wish Percy and Annabeth had been as lucky as I.

They were, ah, _severely_, injured, to say the least.

But more Percy than Annabeth.

Knowing Percy's fatal flaw, I am sure he did everthing possible to protect her.

That is Percy for you.

This is their medical reports the Apollo kids have them:

_Name: Annabeth Chase_

_Age: 17_

_Injuries: broken ankle, underweight, gash across left arm, mild PTSD_

_Treatment: ambrosia and nectar, food, therapy_

_Name: Percy Jackson_

_Age: 17_

_Injuries: 3 broken ribs, gash on right cheek, broken wrist, arm, and leg, severely underweight, severe PTSD_

_Treatment: ambrosia and nectar, food, therapy _

So, as you can plainly see, they have both sustained injuries, but Percy is much worse.

I saw this firsthand when I went to visit them in the makeshift infirmary.

Walking in, I found Annabeth sitting up in bed, reading a book on architecture.

Percy was also sitting up, but had his arms wrapped around his legs and was staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey Annabeth. What's up with Percy?"

She looked at me worriedly.

"I don't know. He has been doing that for a couple hours."

I knelt next to him.

"Percy?", I said. "You in there?"

He looked at me.

"Nope."

I smiled.

Percy was in there.

He resumed staring at the wall.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?"

"Staring at the wall.", he said solemnly.

"Why?", I asked.

Percy shrugged.

"That makes, uh, sense.", I agreed.

He cracked a smile.

"Well, I think it's time I see everybody."

To my surprise, Percy got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Whoah, whoah! Percy, where are you going?", asked Will Solace.

Percy answered with a look.

"Outside, of course!"

To which Will answered with a look of his own.

"Not in that condition you aren't!"

Then they had a little battle of the looks.

I decided to intervene.

"Percy I think you should listen to-"

I was cut off.

"Jason, do you remember the Battle of Orthys? You were injured, but you were a leader, and those under your command come before you. That is what I am feeling right now. Let me go."

Dazed, I could only watch as he limped out the door.

**Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so 1. Sorry for not updating. i am working on the chapter right now. 2. O hate the name of my story, and so I have a poll on my profile that I want you guys to check out. Don't like the choices? PM me a suggestion. Remember, I have final say. 3. I also hate my summary, so would people please PM summaries, and I will choose my favorite one. Thanks!


End file.
